


Bedtime

by Suspicious_Popsicle



Series: Pretty Much the Same [4]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suspicious_Popsicle/pseuds/Suspicious_Popsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddles!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A quick addition to this set, written as a gift fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters in this story are from Tales of Vesperia and do not belong to me.

Yuri was wearing little more than a long t-shirt when she dashed into Flynn's room and flung herself across the foot of the bed. The mattress quaked, and Flynn tilted her open book against her chest, not sure yet if she would be giving up entirely on reading. Grinning, Yuri rested her chin in her hands. The messy braid that held back her hair flopped across her shoulders. Her landing had left her t-shirt riding up past the small of her back and exposing her panties, their pale lilac stripes barely less translucent than the white between. She lay there, staring, kicking her legs in the air and rolling her ankles to some unheard melody. The bed had stopped shaking, but Yuri was contained energy atop the covers at Flynn's feet. Her eyes shone bright and delighted. Never able to resist when she was in such a mood, Flynn set her book aside.

It was all the signal Yuri needed. In an instant, she was scrambling over the sheets, up Flynn's body until she could drop into Flynn's lap, into her arms where she squirmed in search of a comfortable position. Laughing, she thwarted Flynn's efforts to help with an attack of mischievous kisses that landed wherever her lips could reach. In no time, she had Flynn laughing, too, and was soon batting away hands from her sides where Flynn had reached beneath her shirt in search of those places where she was most ticklish.

Her skin was smooth and warm, marred only by one large scar that she had never explained. When the tickling drove her up onto her knees, Flynn had her shirt hiked up to the curve of her breasts in an instant. She kissed Yuri's stomach, tongue flicking over her bellybutton. Her lips glossed over the scar, acknowledging it, letting Yuri know wordlessly once more that it did nothing to diminish her. Yuri's laughter faded into gasps as she tried to catch her breath. She ran her hands through Flynn's short hair, tugged at its thickness, bent over her to kiss the crown of her head.

The burst of merriment passed like a summer storm. Flynn let her hands slip down Yuri's sides, and the t-shirt lowered over them like a curtain. She caressed Yuri's hips, the backs of her thighs. There was a brief laugh, another bed frame rattling resettling when her touch brushed just above the backs of Yuri's knees. She was more ticklish than she would admit no matter how often Flynn demonstrated it to her. Yuri lowered herself down to Flynn's side, curling over her, pressing in close to kiss her cheek and down along her neck. One of her hands was wound around Flynn's shoulders, trapped against the headboard. The other rested loosely between Flynn's breasts.

She tasted like mint toothpaste, and hummed appreciatively when she let Flynn catch her lips in a kiss. Calm now, she seemed to melt against Flynn's side, shifting now and again to find a bit more comfort. Flynn tightened her embrace around Yuri's waist, enjoying the feel of her through the worn t-shirt, the little movements of her hips as she settled a leg between Flynn's.

The kiss lingered, slow and deep. There was no haste, none of the rough play, the little nips that Yuri favored. She was soft and gentle, a surprising rarity, but not an unwelcome one. When they broke apart over a number of just-one-more, just-one-last little kisses, Yuri sighed and pillowed her head on Flynn's shoulder, nuzzling her collarbone briefly. Yawning, she snuggled a bit closer.

Flynn drew her arms up, rubbing soothingly over Yuri's back and shoulder. She squeezed her lightly and kissed her hair.

“I hope you aren't planning on falling asleep like this. I'm not all that comfortable.”

“Mean.” Yuri moved to press herself more fully against Flynn.

“Under the covers. I know you. You'll get cold and steal them all, otherwise. And let me lie down.”

They resettled, yanking up the sheets and fluffing pillows until they were both comfortable, both snug beneath the blankets and wrapped up in each other. Yuri yawned again, sleepy and at ease, warm in Flynn's arms. There was only one thing wrong.

“You didn't turn out the light when you came in,” Flynn murmured.

Yuri didn't even open her eyes. She slipped a hand up Flynn's back and over her neck to ruffle her hair. One of her legs slid a bit further up between Flynn's thighs.

“We'll get it tomorrow.” She smiled and sighed, satisfied that the issue was settled.

There would be no moving her, and Flynn figured that she could probably manage to sleep with the lights on just this once.


End file.
